Right
by dma23
Summary: After facing some major setbacks, Anna and Kristoff make an important decision concerning their future.


I'm Brazilian and English is my second language, so it may have some flaws. Hopefully, the content will be good enough to make up for them. Feel free to mention/correct any mistake I might have made and give me tips. I'll appreciate everything, thank you!

I am also terrible with titles and synopsis, so I came up with really simple stuff, specially because a longer title/synopsis could be too spoilery and I didn't want to give the story away! Hope you like it. :) 3

* * *

"Hey, darling, is everything alright?" Kristoff asked, standing by the other side of the bathroom door.

It took a few seconds for Anna to say anything in response, but she reassured him.

"Just a moment, honey", she finalized.

Her words didn't convince him at all, though. He had the impression her voice was a little trembling and worried about his wife. Still, the man waited until the door was open.

When Anna finally stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes were fixated on the floor. As she went right to their bed, he followed her, concerned. The two sat down, but she wasn't looking at him yet. Her husband could tell something was wrong. He stroked her cheek with a hand.

"What is it?" He asked in a soft, but tense murmur.

"It turned out to be a false alarm."

She lifted her head up and finally looked him in the eye.

"What?" He asked confused.

Anna let out a sigh.

"I'm not pregnant."

Her voice was heavy, hurt and almost inaudible. He didn't know what to do. Kristoff was still trying to process the infomartion when he saw a tear running down her cheek. He gently wiped it off of her face and started caressing it.

"I really thought we were having a baby. I didn't want to disappoint you, specially after all of these months of failed attempts. I'm… I'm so sorry!"

Anna rambled desperately as the crying escalated. She started sobbing. Kristoff rushed to hold her in his arms, as tight as it was possible.

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's not your fault."

She broke the embrace.

"Yes, it is! Something must be wrong with me. I must be… _broken_."

Kristoff shook his head in complete shock and disbelief in what he had just heard, but Anna didn't see it. She just kept apologizing.

"I'm sorry I can't give you the baby you want. The family you deserve."

He put his left hand in her face and used the right one to wipe the tears off her face again. Then, held it firmly, looking seriously into her eyes.

"Hey! You are not broken. Not even a little bit. _Not even at all_."

"But…"

"Don't you ever believe that again. _Do you hear me?_!"

As she listened to her husband's words, her weeping was reducing.

"There's no way in this world that you could ever disappoint me. I know it hurts that we still haven't made it… And it may take a little more time, maybe it isn't meant to be this way… I'm sorry we can't have the answers, babe. But your pain is my pain. I'm here for better, for worse, remember? So whatever life throws at us, we'll face it _together_. I only want a child if we both can have one. And I won't have it any other way."

At that moment, her tears had ceased, but he wrapped his arms around her one more time.

"And, Anna, you _already _gave me a family." Kristoff completed, stroking her hair.

She pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" His wife asked confused and snuffling.

He delicately held her face in his hands again, smiling.

"_You_. You are my family. And Elsa. And Olaf. When I was a child and lived wandering out there, it was only me and Sven. Later, I met the trolls and they took me in. But not once in my life I imagined I'd have a love like this. Not even in my best dreams I thought I'd be worthy of such happiness. You gave me purpose. You gave me more that I could have ever hoped for. You gave me _everything_, Anna."

Her heart was slowly warming up. And as it did, in a moment of clarity, a thought occurred to her.

"Wait… What if we _adopt _a kid, then?"

"What?" He asked, caught by surprise.

"I've been so focused on getting pregnant, I guess I wanted someone to inherit our features and reflect us… But there kids out there, like you once were, who long to love and be loved. And I truly believe love is the best inheritance we could give."

Kristoff too was so focused on having a biological child, that adoption hadn't crossed his mind yet. But as soon as Anna mentioned it, he knew in his heart that it was what they were supposed to do.

He beamed and Anna grinned back at him. His wife grabbed his hands and started affectionately fondling them with her index finger.

"Sometimes family is indeed where you find it. And I found family and more love than I ever imagined in you _too_, Kristoff Bjorgman."

Anna kissed his hands and he returned the gesture on her forehead. She lifted her head and gave him a kiss on the lips. They kept their faces next to each other's and she pressed her forehead against his. The two of them still had their eyes closed, but Anna could tell by his breath that he started smiling. She did the same thing.

Their family wouldn't be expanded the way they first expected, but the way it was meant to be. By that moment, there was no longer any trace of sorrow in her. She felt _peace_. The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place. And they both felt, from the bottom of their hearts, that was _right_.


End file.
